


Their Strange Way

by RHoldhous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Cuckquean, F/M, M/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Pyrrha had long wished this day would come, though she'd rather it happened in a different way, and had not opened her eyes to the couple's proclivities.





	Their Strange Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.

Lunch had turned rather bizarre in just a couple of minutes. Almost everyone seemed to find excuses to leave: Ruby cited an emergency somewhere-"Everywhere", Yang said she had to see Zwei about someone-or was it someone about Zwei, Blake wanted to write a few more lines in her book, and Nora cried about a sudden inspiration about a baby name she wanted to discuss with her husband.

Which just left herself, and Weiss Schnee sitting on that table. Having no excuse for herself, she resigned herself to smile as Weiss concluded the tab with the waiter. She wondered what had happened: Weiss had only been inquiring about her breakup awhile ago with a two-year long boyfriend, and had advised something about "broadening horizons". It was there that most everyone had made an abrupt exit, to her confusion.

They sat in an awkward silence, herself sipping the last of her drink, and Weiss stirring her glass; until Weiss leaned over the table and said, quite bluntly, "Pyrrha, you like Jaune don't you?"

She spluttered, her face flaming up when a few bits and drops flew from her mouth. She coughed, patting her lips with a napkin as she peered at Weiss incredulously, through teary eyes. "I-I don't what you-" When Weiss just looked expectantly, she cleared her throat and said, "He's a wonderful man, obviously. Smart, brave, and loyal to his comrades. And, as you've told us many times, a good father, too."

"Yes, yes, my husband's the cream of the crop, no one disputes that," Weiss said impatiently. "But how do you as a woman, see him?"

"As a woman?" Pyrrha repeated, dumbfounded. "W-what do you mean?"

Weiss looked around, grimacing. "Let's continue this outside."

They walked out of the restaurant, Pyrrha suddenly having a wild guess as to why everyone had abruptly left. They had known Weiss would ask this sort of thing. But why had she? And what did it all mean?

"I prefer not to deal in subtleties and implications," Weiss said, breaking the silence. "Nor do I wish to digress. Fact: you'd had a crush on my husband back in school. Fact: you've not been exactly supportive of his decision to court me, especially when I'd said yes. Fact: you've not entirely been 'over' him, when you started dating that blond Hunter once our wedding had concluded."

Pyrrha's face turned red again, though this time it was with slight anger. "Why are you saying these kinds of things? How... how dare you..."

"And fact: you're still not over him, even after you'd broken up with your hunter friend, you've started to call and send messages to Jaune, almost everyday-there were four messages just yesterday."

"He's my friend," she said defensively.

"The language of each message suggests your intentions to be far less innocent than that. I have shown it to professional profilers, and the rest of team RWBY, and Nora, and they all agree they are all rather 'flirty' to certain degrees, even to the way you added emojis to a simple 'good morning'."

"W-ho-you read those?"

"Oh, don't look so scandalized. Of course I read them, they're my husband's correspondence, and thus, naturally is also mine. We don't keep secrets in our relationship-well, secrets that would jeopardize our relationship anyway. You'll be pleased to know it was Jaune who even brought it up to me."

"I-" Her knees felt weak. That had not been her intention, not at all! And Jaune had been the one to see it? She thought she'd hidden it well! She shivered, even though it was hot and humid. Weiss stared at her, sympathy coloring her gaze. "Why this, Weiss? Why all this?" Despite everything, she still had her pride. And it was not like anything had happened, merely suggestions, fantasies of a lonely woman left behind by the rest of the world, nothing more.

"Make no mistake," Weiss said, patting her shoulder. "I'm not here to condemn you, like a threatened wife. If I had, it would not be over lunch, I'll have you know. I brought you out here for a reason." She sighed. "You like him don't you."

It took a whole moment, and a lot of effort on her part, but she nodded. "Very good," Weiss said. "Then we can talk business."

"Business?"

"Ah... well, it does not involve a transaction." She saw that there was now a blush coloring Weiss's pristine face. "You told us that you were feeling rather stressed. Sexually."

Pyrrha blinked. Where was she going with this? "If you were not averse to it," Weiss continued. "Would you be willing to sleep with Jaune?"

It took a full moment, though it rather felt like an eternity, the words spinning all around Pyrrha like a galaxy, echoing throughout the infinite expanse of her bewildered mind, until it all came crashing down into a single point, a single moment.

"...I beg your pardon?"

()()()()()(()()(

She stood before the door to their apartment. She felt more than a bit apprehensive. After much deliberation with herself, she'd steeled herself to agree to Weiss' outlandish request. She wished she could say the exact reason she'd actually come here, to their house. Her head certainly felt funny, like she'd downed a heady drink and she was struggling to think clearly.

The sounds of babies crying, came from beyond the door. At this, she had a moment of clarity. No. This was wrong. Definitely wrong. I should not sleep with a married man, a man with children. Even if it was "allowed". Even if the wife practically invited her in. If it were anyone else she'd definitely be more than affronted. Insulted.

"Don't think of it as adultery," Weiss had said. "Although you would be an adulteress, in every sense of the world."

Ridiculous. Pyrrha had been outraged, at least for Jaune's sake. At first she'd thought the man had wanted it of Weiss, but she knew full well he wasn't like that. He was a good and pure man.

That obviously meant that it was Weiss who wanted this. And she could not understand why-short of a wild, twisted perversion that none of their peers had ever seen. But then-

"-Of course you're not the first one. I don't ask other people to stain their relationships, Pyrrha. You had your boyfriend, so you were obviously out. There was Yang, at first. Then Ruby. Then Coco."

"Who?"

"That older girl from back in school. Then a number who worked under me. Then Nora-well, not really, since she wanted an 'swap' with Ren so I declined." Weiss grinned. "I never want to hurt Jaune, and I'm not too big on being an adulterer myself."

"But you're okay with him doing this." It blew the mind, to hear of Weiss speak so candidly like this ; but more than that, her heart had hurt, herself almost crying at the thought that not only had Jaune made love to this woman, he'd also had quite a number of others, including Yang and Ruby-before her. The jealousy flared-ah, perhaps that had been the emotion that brought her here, after a number of days, to their apartment, ready to participate in this "sanctioned affair".

Before she knew it, she had already pressed the bell. She almost turned to run away, but there came the footsteps, and the door opened-to reveal him.

"Oh, Pyrrha. Good morning!" He was just as handsome as ever, his body filling in more now that he'd matured, his eyes still as pure and blue as the day they'd met, his expression of ever-present respect and boyish humility there. The only difference now was that he was cradling a kid, their kid, in his arms. "I'll just be putting them to sleep-but please come in!"

"I-yes, thank you." She followed him, nerves all fired up, into their apartment. She had every desire to flee, to refuse to partake in any of this. But her treacherous feet made her follow him, made her appraise him like someone would a delectable piece of meat.

"...Pyrrha?"

Oh, she'd been distracted. "Oh, what was it? I mean... sorry about that. I guess I'm..." She faltered. The awkwardness would never leave; though they were both adults, fully aware of what was supposed to happen here, she still thought of it as a joke. A request made in jest."

"I'm guessing you're kind of bothered by it," said Jaune. He put down the baby to join its twin on the crib. They shared their father's coloring, though their pale skin proclaimed proudly their Schnee heritage.

She sat down heavily on the couch. "Yes. Your wife is rather strange."

His grin was fond, genuine. "Yes, believe me, I was just as surprised as you when she brought it up."

So he hadn't been the one to start this whole thing? "Then why...?"

"I love my wife," he said simply. "And it took a whole lot of arguments-this was after the twins were born by the way-and a lot of nights with her sleeping on the couch." He smiled, as if he'd made a joke. "It was the only way to stop her from hurting herself, from hurting her. I couln't bear to do that to Weiss. Love... really makes you do crazy things..."

Pyrrha bobbed her head, unable to find the words

"Still, I never thought she'd try to pull my old partner," said Jaune. The look that came into his eyes said a lot of things, but chief among them was the implication that he knew about her feelings, and was trying to see if he should address that or not.

"You know what?" she said, after a short silence. "This was a mis-" Then the twins cried, interrupting her, and she was then left to watch Jaune try his very best to appease the twins. Pyrrha watched him work his parental magic, bustling all over the house, while shooting apologetic looks at her, carrying the twins from the crib to the bathroom and back again, going down to the laundry, then whipping up something at the kitchen-she tried to volunteer help, but Jaune was insistent on doing it himself. So she sat there, her heart churning in sadness and a whole bunch of downer emotions as she fell hard for this boy-turned-man for like the ninth time in her life. She sighed to herself like a maiden pining for her love-which, she supposed, she definitely was.

Jaune was a man grown now, and it wasn't just the lack of baby fat that made him so attractive.

"All done," Jaune said in a whisper, wiping his hands on a towel. "So, should we start discussing-"

She didn't let him get that far. She was always faster than him. She'd crossed the room in a second, and had planted her lips on his mouth, latching onto them him, like she was never letting go. Jaune stiffened, then relaxed into her embrace, even kissing back.

He smelled of baby milk, talcum powder and fresh clothes drying in the sun. The kiss did not remind her of agonizing sleepless nights, a white, bitter wedding, it did not feel furtive, illicit, nor wrong; it felt right-a lover's kiss. She liked it very much.

"Pyrrha," he said, in-between smacks, as their clothes began to fall, unneeded, on the floor. "Are... you sure..?" For all that he sounded reluctant, like a shy kid hesitant to accept praise, his hands were an entirely different manner, masterfully roaming all over her flesh, caressing and squeezing areas she'd only dreamed his touch rekindling the fire in her heart. She sighed into his embrace, saying nothing; in this moment she was at her rightful place.

Neither of them were spring virgins, but their first copulation was a celebration like they were. The first brief, tense moment, a slight pinch of pain, made tender by his comforting hands, his encouraging voice. His first few thrusts, unsure, lacking rhythm and purpose. And then they got into it, her walls twining and squeezing around him, and him grazing and finding places she'd not known would give her pleasure-their lips crashing together, swallowing the other's incessant moans as the pace picked up, as their skin shone and glistened with exertion, as eyes looked into eyes; Pyrrha knew, this was good, this was right, despite the fact that his kids just slept in the other room, and his wife had been queerly encouraging of this perverted act. And when they crested their peak, she couldn't help but bite deep and hard on his shoulder, willing to leave her mark, as his heat flowed into her like slow and potent magma.

She could not describe the sheer euphoria she felt in the afterglow, making her almost forget the terms of this tryst. She could not help but cling to Jaune's side, his body like a thick, trusty wall where she could just lay all her fears and worries. When he pushed her disheveled hair from her eyes, she felt safer, more content than she'd ever been.

But then the darkness returned, crushing the spark of hope in her heart: reality rearing its ugly head. And she knew this bliss would not last, was not meant to last. Not unless she were willing to break his heart, and she was not a monster enough to do that. And as she sank into the fear that chilled her bones, she sought him for comfort, finding his arousal bent, but not yet rested. She straddled him now, like a rider ready for a charge, snatching a small victory in the way his eyes gazed at her body hungrily. It was an impossibility to steal him from Weiss-she was his perfect woman after all. But she would try.

"Before you go for round two, check on the twins Jaune."

The sudden voice had sounded so near that Pyrrha immediately bolted for the covers, looking wildly around from under them. But Weiss wasn't in the room.

"Weiss, you have to stop barging in on times like these. It's a mood-killer," Jaune said. He addressed her in a whisper, "I'm sorry about that. Weiss has... shall we say-um... she likes to... watch? But she likes to talk too," he said louder. "This is why Blake never went in on this, you know. She expects a voyeur, but not a vocal one."

"Jaune, are you going to check on the twins or not?" Weiss asked, in a tone that brooked no argument.

Rolling his eyes, Jaune went over the side of the bed, fishing out his shirt from the floor. "Be right back," he promised Pyrrha, leaving her in yet another awkward silence, bewildered sitting naked, under the covers, on another woman's bed.

"I have to ask..." said Weiss, and she imagined her twirling her thumbs in whatever room she used to spy on her husband's sanctioned infidelities. "Did you like it? Did you like my Jaune's, well, everything?"

Pyrrha sighed. This was going to be the start of a strange relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous story commissions, thanks. Extra words are on me, as usual.
> 
> As one can guess, this story is kind of different from how I'm usually commissioned. I do hope people enjoy.
> 
> If you'd like more from this series, or a commission on another kind of work entirely, good news! Just shoot me a message here on fanfiction dot net or over at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.


End file.
